


We're both weird, you know that?

by BSplendens



Category: Transformers AU of sorts, Transformers: Prime, after war - Fandom
Genre: And safe, Angst, BDSM, Basically this little mech was in some very bad relationships, Bondage, But he's okay now, Cross-faction relationship, Feels pain as pleasure, Fluff, Frag-buddies to lovers, Gentle Sex, Happy consensual sex, Healthy BDSM relationship, Intimate and otherwise, Just assume lots of kinks, Little guy has some messed-up nerves, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of past sex-related injuries, Mentions of past unhealthy relationship, Minor injuries from sex, More will be added, Not injuries to equipment, Rough Sex, Scratches and dents and stuff, Sub mech with high libido, WIP Fic, mentions of past dubcon, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of snippets from the developing relationship between two of my OCs. There's a lot of porn. Also some feels.</p><p>This runs parallel with Not What They Wanted, and it's mostly unimportant to that fic. These two might pop up in there at some point, but this is mostly just a standalone. At this point in time, Autobots and Decepticons are no longer at war, hence why nobody's trying to split Abbadon and Scratch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're both weird, you know that?

One of the main characters in this is Scratch. He's an old-for-his-kin Vehicon, recognizable by a set of scratches through half of his optic slit. He insists they're from a dragon. Other than that, he's a standard-frame Vehicon with nothing particularly unusual about him, physically. 

He's been in a relationship with Abbadon for awhile at this point. They actually met before the war ended, and they've been in a no-strings-attached "I like fragging you and you like being pinned to things and fragged" sort of relationship for some time, but it's slowly evolving into something else. They're definitely developing feelings for each other, though neither of them is entirely certain what to do with said feelings. Scratch is also a bit uncertain about some of the kinks that Abbadon has, but he's learning how to give Abbadon what he wants without crossing any lines or doing any (major) damage. 

 

Abbadon is a slim little mech with a sort of three-wheeled bike for an alt mode. He's a bit under Vehicon height, slender, soft grey all over, bright blue optics. He has a pair of vaguely spiky winglets, and one of his tires is mounted between them. His other two tires are in his pedes. His armor is reasonably thin and close to his frame... at least, his external armor. 

Underneath his normal plating is a set of slightly overlapping rings that covers his entire frame. They make it very difficult to harm him, as any stabs slip off of the rings and miss causing any major damage, and the rings deflect any blows out to the sides. His armor ends up rather slagged if he's attacked, but the rest of him is usually fine. It's an experimental armor that isn't in popular use because moving the rings causes pain- which isn't a problem for Abbadon. 

For an unknown reason, Abbadon doesn't experience pain as pain, but rather as pleasure. Minor injuries feel good, major injuries feel VERY good and get him worked up. Either his nerves are sending out the wrong signals, his processor is registering them wrong, or the part of his processor that attributes meaning to signals is receiving the pain signals as pain but saying "no, no, these are good". Whatever the cause, it's been problematic. He's still fairly young, and he seems to have a knack for getting into relationships with people who take advantage of him. It's actually quite easy to get him wound up enough that he won't protest things that feel good, and once he's past a certain point, he isn't able to muster enough willpower to tell someone to stop. Unfortunately for him in those situations, not feeling pain means there's nothing to jolt him out of it if someone dislocates his leg, or worse. He's been badly injured by previous partners, and he has some scars left over from one particularly cruel mech who manipulated him into a very bad situation and then left him in an alley to die.

 

 

 

Scratch is doing his best to heal the mental wounds left by Abbadon's previous partners, and he's doing a fairly good job.  For one thing, Abbadon has self-esteem issues and often seeks to make himself feel better by interfacing. Interface improves his mood and also boosts his sense of self-worth, especially when it's with Scratch. Scratch treats him with respect and makes him feel valued and attractive, hence why Abbadon often feels better after interfacing with him. However, it's not always interface that he needs... sometimes he just needs someone to hold him and help make him feel valued. Oftentimes he does actually want to interface, he has a very high libido, but sometimes he just needs Scratch to hold him and whisper something nice to him. 


End file.
